


A Witch's Funeral Pyre

by Atelophobia_Achluophilia



Series: Original Creative Writing [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Stand Alone, Witch Trials, creative writing, original - Freeform, poem, this was a school assignment, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelophobia_Achluophilia/pseuds/Atelophobia_Achluophilia
Summary: A poem about a witch trial.





	A Witch's Funeral Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write 3+ poems for this unit, so I will be posting them individually :) All of them are original and I hope you like them. Thank you!

The wind swept through the wood,

Leaves rustling in its wake,

The forest was deadly quiet,

The night as dark as empty space.

 

Suddenly, the silence was broken

By shouts ringing through the air

For the townspeople had caught a witch!

They were building a funeral pyre.

 

They took her arms, she struggled and screamed for mercy

but no one listened to her appeals.

"I'm not guilty!" she cried as they dragged her up,

up to her funeral pyre.

 

Tears streamed like rivers down her ashen face,

Eyes desperately searching for compassion

And lips quivering as they tied her

To her funeral pyre.

 

Blazes of orange and yellow light,

Tongues of flame flickering to lick

Dry kindling and wood beneath her bound feet

On her funeral pyre.

 

They insulted her, spittle flying from bitter mouths,

Jeering and cheering as she stood

Fixed up to attention,

On her funeral pyre.

 

She begged and pleaded as they threw their fire

A child watched from behind his mother,

Small hands clutched tightly in her skirt as the flames engulfed

The funeral pyre.


End file.
